Bella Swan's Second Life
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: I don't know how... Or why this happened... But I'm glad... Because I have him now. My Jacob. Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

**Bella Swan's Second Life  
Prologue  
Wherever You Will Go**

The pack rushed as fast as their huge wolf bodies could move as they followed the Swan girls scent. Jacob was frantic with worry. What had Bella been doing so deep in the forest?

Jacob was the first to break the treeline and bust into the clearing where he found the most heartbreaking scene of his life.

Bella Swan, the love of his life, laid there, bleeding profusely. He quickly phased and pulled on his shorts before Sam, his Alpha, could blink. He raced to her side and attempted to lift her into his arms. She screamed from the pain that radiated through her body.

"No!" She yelled as she pushed her hands against his warm chest.

"Bells, it's me. I'm going to get you to the hospital." She swiftly shook her head as she sobbed from the pain radiating through her bones and muscles.

"Jake, I can't. You can't move me. It hurts too much. I'm too far gone anyways. I've lost too much blood." Jacob gulped as she shook in his arms and his pack mates phased back to their human form, watching at the despair their pack brother was going through.

"Bells, please, let me save you." She gulped as she stared at his chest and then looked up at his face. The pain she was experiencing was evident and he felt so helpless. He knew deep down in his gut that Bella Swan was definitely going to die in that clearing.

"Just... Stay with me, Jake. Don't leave me alone, please." Her trembling arms came up around his neck as he held her on his lap.

"What happened, Bells?" She shivered as he looked back at his pack brothers who had their heads bowed.

"Sh-Sh-she found me. I didn't think she was after me, but she was. I thought she was after... Edward, but it was me she wanted." She gulped again and clutched her hands in his hair more. He turned his face and gently kissed her wrist.

"Who, Bells?" She gulped and thought why not tell him the truth. She was going to die anyways.

"Victoria. She is a vampire with hair that looks like fire. Your tribes legends about the cold ones are true, Jake." He felt himself shaking. The very thing he lived to kill had killed his first love.

"I know, honey. I will kill her myself. I promise you that." He watched as she turned her head away vomited up some blood into the dry grass already drenched in the red liquid. Bella gasped and laid back in Jacob's loving arms.

"She is lethal. You are just a human, Jake." Jacob looked back to Sam for permission to expose their secret to his dying loving. Sam gave an ordering nod.

"Go ahead, brother." Jacob gulped and turned his face back to her to see she wasn't focusing on anything. She was holding on for as long as she could and it was taking its toll on her physically. Her heart was wanting to give out, but she had to talk to Jacob for as long as possible.

"Bells, I'm not human. I'm a werewolf. I changed that night at the movie theater. That's how I got here. I smelled you and followed your scent." She took a deep breath, hissing a little through the pain, and focused on Jacob beautifully defined face, a small smile creeping up on her face.

"You cut your hair." He huffed as a sob came through his lips momentarily.

"You're dying in my arms and I just told you I am a werewolf and all you can say is I cut my hair?" She lightly shivered and forced out a giggle.

"I always knew you were too perfect, Jake." He gulped again and she rubbed her blood hand across his cheek. "I love you." There were the words he never expected to hear leave her lips and sniffled.

"I love you, Bells. I will always love you." He hugged her and pressed his face into her neck as she hugged him back.

"Jake, I" Her voice stopped and let out a sob when he noticed that her heart had stopped with her voice. He let out a loud scream as he rocked her back and forth in his arms. Her arms fell from his neck and hit the ground, her head falling back to expose her open eyes.

"Jacob, man, she's gone." Embry muttered and placed his hand on his grieving friends shoulder. Jacob couldn't contain his sobs.

"She can't be." Embry and Paul pulled Jacob's crumbling figure from the deceased girl lying on the forest floor. Sam strolled over and closed her open eyelids with a sigh.

Jacob hugged Embry for support as he cried.

Sam watched as a large bulb of light that would only be visible for the supernatural came straight out of Bella's chest and started to flash a rainbow of color.

"Guys," he whispered and everyone looked into his direction to see the bubble.

"When it's all over..." They heard the voice of Bella radiating from the ball in echos. "It just comes back in flashes. A kaleidoscope of memories. It all comes back...but he never does... I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen... It's not really anything he said or anything he did... It was the feeling that came along with it...I knew his world moved too fast and burned to bright... But I just thought that... How can the devil be pulling you towards someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you... Maybe he knew that when he saw me... I guess I just lost my balance... I think the worst part of it all wasn't losing him... It was losing me." Her voice faded and the bubble exploded to reveal a smaller bubble with Bella's beautiful face inside of it. Jacob looked between the lifeless body and then looked back to the bubble.

"Jacob..." Her voice radiated his name and he gasped. "I should have died a long time ago... People shouldn't survive what I have in my short eighteen years... I... I have never seen love shine in someone's eyes the way yours does when you looked at me... My body has perished... But, my soul never will... My soul, my spirit, is destined for another... If you wish to know where I must go, follow my spirit... Once I enter that body, I will have no recollection of anything from this life so I will have a fresh start... I may not look the same... Or act the same sometimes... But I will still be me. Follow me, my dear, sweet Jacob." Her face disappeared from the spirit bubble and it glowed a bright russet as it slowly moved out of the clearing, waiting for Jacob.  
Jacob looked to Sam and he nodded.

"We will take her body to Forks Hospital. You go, Jacob. We can take it from here." He nodded and followed after the bubble as it sped through the heavily wooded forest.

"Where are we going?" He asked loudly, but he got no response. He didn't try again as he followed until he saw the light of the edge of the forest come into view. Jacob stopped and so did the spirit bubble. He grabbed a bag of clothes that had been left nearby and pulled on the full outfit. Black boots, black long sleeve thermal, and blue jeans. He nodded to the bubble and it continued its journey towards the light.

Jacob kept up as the bubble waited by the edge of the forest for him. He stopped inside to see the hospital was in sight.

He knew why he was there. She was guiding him to the body she would soon inhabit.  
The spirit bubble took off towards the hospital and Jacob strolled behind it at a human speed as if anyone saw him to not rise any suspicion.

Jacob walked into the front entrance and saw the bubble go straight through the ceiling. He quickly looked around and saw an elevator down the hall. He slowly strolled as the front desk clerk watched him closely. He entered the elevator and hit for the second floor.

He poked his head out and saw no bubble so he went to the next floor. He saw the spirit bubble waiting in front of a window as if it was looking in.

Jacob walking over and he saw a sign above the window.

Maternity Ward it said in bold letters and he looked through the window. He saw three crying babies in their bed and one baby was on a table with doctors and nurses surrounding it, trying to pump the life into the baby.

"Let's try an adrenaline shot! We don't have much time left before this infant goes brain dead!" One doctor screamed in frustration.

"See you soon, Jacob." He watched as the spirit bubble moved through the glass and hovered over the baby's body. The bubble turned to a light fog and slowly entered the baby's mouth until it all disappeared as the doctor stabbed the needle full of adrenaline into the baby's chest. The child instantly let out an ear-shattering cry.

Jacob gasped. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. He watched single-handedly as the spirit of his Bells entered this little child.

He carefully examined the miracle child. It was pale with light blonde hair and looked about the right size for a newborn baby.

He couldn't save his Bells, but he would watch over this child and protect it with his life.

**Thank you everyone for reading. This is very different from my average story, but I hope it will be worth the read. Please give it a chance. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bella Swan's Second Life**  
**Chapter One**  
**I Still Haven't Met You Yet**

Jacob watched as the baby he vowed silently to protect from that day forward was placed in a hard plastic cradle that had blankets covering the bottom of it. After a moment, the baby stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep which he grinned at.

At least she was peaceful.

He watched as the nurse walked in and placed a name tag on the cradle which shocked him.  
Swan.

"She's a Swan?" He whispered to himself as it clicked to him. "Renee had her baby." He smiled gently as he heard a commotion down the hall. He turned his head and saw Charlie wheeling a weak Renee down the hall. He quickly walked over so they would think he just got off the elevator.

"Hey!" He announced himself and they both smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, Jacob. I went into labor this morning. I had another girl! Isn't that great?" Renee was ecstatic about having another baby, but she had silently prayed for it to be a boy. A girl was still good.

"Congrats! I'm really happy for you both." Charlie, being the cop he was, interrogated Jacob.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" He gulped as his mind flashed to the memory of Bella's lifeless corpse.

"Charlie, Renee, I have something important to tell you." They nodded and Renee put up a hand to stop him.

"First, lets go see my little baby girl. Then we can go back to my room and you can tell us." Jacob nodded as he stood by Charlie's side and they went back to see the baby. Jacob smiled as he saw the baby was sleeping peacefully.

"God, she looks like Bella when she was a baby!" Renee exclaimed with joy and Jacob's smile brightened.

"She's beautiful, Renee." Jacob complimented her and she grinned up at him.

"Thank you, Jacob." A nurse saw them and poked her head through the door next to the glass.

"Excuse me. Would you like to see your baby, Mr. and Mrs. Swan?" Renee and Charlie exchanged a glance and nodded together with thankful smiles.

"Thank you!" The nurse went back into the nursery and picked up their baby girl, cradling her in their arms. She walked through the door and placed her in Renee's arms with care.

Jacob watched carefully as the baby wiggled in Renee's motherly grasp and then slowly opened her eyes. They shined a bright blue and Jacob's gaze went to the fragile babies eyes.

He gasped as he felt it. The shift. Nothing mattered more than this baby. She was his world, his universe.

The mental strings that connected him to everything else that mattered to him before became thinner and thinner as the seconds passed.

He imprint on Bella Swan's second life.

"She's beautiful, Renee." Jacob spoke softly. Renee smiled up at him happily.

"She looks just like Bella as a baby." Charlie stated matter-of-factly and Renee rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Char, all babies look the same when they are newborns." Renee patted Charlie's hand as Jacob had a hard time keeping his eyes off of the newborn baby.

"What are you going to name her?" Jacob asked, desperate to know what his soulmate's name was. He needed to know.

"Well, we were hoping for a boy, but since we have another girl, we can always use the other name we had picked out when Bella was born. Sasha or Natasha." Jacob nodded and smiled as the baby pouted out her bottom lip.

"I like both names." Jacob piped in and they both smiled at him for his positive input.

"Thanks, Jake. I vote for Sasha, though. It's nice and short. It goes good with Swan. Sasha Swan." Jacob smiled at the sweet name of his soulmate.

Sasha...what a nice name.

The nurse came out and grabbed the baby, Sasha, and placed her back in her cradle. Jacob whimpered silently from the distance between him and his imprint.

"We can go back to my room and you can tell us what you need, Jacob." He refocused himself and knew the newfound knowledge of his imprint changed things. He didn't have to lie to the Swan's about the circumstances of Bella's death, but he couldn't tell them in the hospital where anyone could overhear.

"Okay." Jacob followed behind Charlie who was wheeling Renee back to her room. He looked behind him to see Sam get off the elevator and quickly caught up. Charlie looked behind him just for a glance and smiled at Sam.

"Hey, Sam! Renee went into labor this morning and had a baby girl we named Sasha. Isn't that great?" Sam gave him a kind smile.

"That's wonderful. Congratulations, Chief." He nodded and all four of them walked into Renee's hospital room. Charlie helped Renee back into the bed as Sam took a seat in the chair under the TV, giving the responsibility of handing over the news of Bella's death to the Swan's to Jacob. He groaned and Charlie sat in the chair next to Renee, holding her hand gently.

"So, Jake, what is it that you needed to talk to us about?" He gulped and sighed.

"Listen, Charlie, Renee, it's about Bella." They became serious, hoping that it was nothing too terrible. "There is no easy way to say this and I wish there would be a better place or time to do this, but I thought it would be best for you to hear it from me since you two have known me since I was born." Renee felt it in her heart what Jacob was trying to say and had the tears collect in her eyes.

"Please, say it isn't so." Renee pleaded as she registered the pain in Jacob's face.

"What do you mean?" Charlie was still confused as to what Jacob could be talking about as Renee covered her mouth.

"We, me and Sam, found Bella in the middle of the woods, barely clinging to life. I'm sorry to both of you, but she didn't make it. She died on the way here." Charlie gasped and Renee busted into a bit of tears and screams for the loss of her eldest daughter.

Charlie climbed into Renee's bed and held her to him, being her comfort blanket.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. and Chief Swan. We did everything we could." Sam stated in his seat as Jacob approached them, placing his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"No! Not Bella! Anyone but Bella!" Renee cried out and Jacob felt her pain.

"What happened, Jacob?" He sighed and bowed his head.

"We aren't completely sure at the moment. Sam brought her in while I came up here to tell you two the tragedy. We all loved Bella and will miss her terribly." Charlie nodded, knowing he had to be strong for Renee.

"I don't mean to be rude, Jake, but could you and Sam give us some privacy?" Jacob nodded and him and Sam left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Where did her spirit lead you, Jake?" Sam asked with pure curiosity.

"To her newborn sister. It went into her and I imprinted on her." Sam gasped as he looked to Jacob's face.

"Seriously?" Jacob nodded and sighed, stopping his movements.

"You know what this means, right? They deserve to know why Bella died and why I'm gonna need to be around her. It will be suspicious if they don't know that I imprinted on her." Sam nodded and sighed.

"Okay. When do you plan on doing that?"

"As soon as Renee is released from the hospital which should be in a day or so." Sam nodded and placed his hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Congrats, Jake. I'm happy for you. You imprinted." He smiled and nodded.

"Surprisingly, it helps with the grief of losing Bella that her spirit is alive and I imprinted on it." He nodded and they continued out of the hospital.

"What is her name?" Sam asked casually.

"Sasha."


	3. Author's note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
